In most cases recreational fishing is accomplished by providing a fishing line which is attached to a fishing pole, rod and reel, etc. and which is used to locate a baited hook in a desired location for catching fish. When a fish is attracted to the bait and upon biting is caught by the hook, the fisherman, who must typically attend the fishing line becomes aware of the caught fish and retrieves the fish by means of the fishing line. In some cases for recreational fishing, trot lines and throw lines are employed for location of a plurality of fishing stagings and hooks along a main fishing line. The hooks of the trot line or throw line are baited and typically left for an extended period during which fish bite and are caught by the hooks and are restrained until later retrieved. In virtually all cases during recreational fishing activities, the caught fish are restrained by a trot line, throw line, and/or fishing line, etc. it is desirable, therefore, to provide a fish catching device that freely floats in a body of water and which is capable of attracting fish, catching the fish, and functioning as a water brake to minimize movement of the fish after the same is caught.